


The Curse of Skywalker

by ELISE_ELEVEN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A Theory of Sorts, Curse Breaking, Curses, F/M, Family, Headcanon, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, One Shot, Prophecy, Repeating Family Cycle, Short One Shot, family curse, the skywalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELISE_ELEVEN/pseuds/ELISE_ELEVEN
Summary: Round and round again it goes, and then round again.The tragedy of the Skywalkers.Little do they know they’ve been doing it for generations...
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Shmi Skywalker/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Curse of Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the notes at the end for an in-depth explanation of this headcannon/theory I've been working on.

Round and round again it goes, and then round again. 

The tragedy of the Skywalkers. 

Little do they know they’ve been doing it for generations. 

A boy is born without a father, to a woman alone in the desert in the middle of nowhere. 

Chosen, he is taken away and becomes a Jedi. He fights for light, but the dark is just as strong inside. 

Then he falls, but not before taking a wife; creating new life. 

A pair of twins are born. Separated at birth with their mother dead. 

Across all distance, they find their way back to each other, and to their father. But that is not enough to save them. The darkness is strong in their blood.

The male stays alone; married to religion. The woman falls in love and has only one of her own children. 

The Light is strong with her son, but the Force is always equal. A darkness, hungry, calls him away until he forsakes his people. 

Then the boy becomes a man; and his heart softened by love, he finds his way back home again. 

But no sooner has he turned, than death befalls the hero. 

So, the son returns to his departed family inside the Force. But he leaves behind a lover who will forever mourn. 

She will never love again. She takes his family name and goes far away, to a desert planet all alone. She’ll wait, until her lover comes to her in spirit, and plants a child inside against all reason. 

She will claim there was no father. She cannot explain what happened. 

And so, the cycle begins again, and it will for all eternity. Unless the original sin can be atoned; the remaining Skywalker is undying, and his child, born of natural means, is nurtured by both parents. That child in turn, will love and be loved, and will foster his own family. 

Only then will the curse be broken; the name of Skywalker restored. For on that day, he who breaks it shall avenge all who came before. 

Until then, they suffer and suffer; doomed to make the mistakes of others. 

So rise now, oh Skywalkers. Destruction shall be thy name. Reap, again and again, thy destiny, then die alone in shame.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off a headcannon/theory I've been thinking about for a while.  
> In this theory, Rey is basically this next cycle's Shmi. We have to make some assumptions about Shmi, but what if Skywalker wasn't actually her real name? Say she was in love with the final Skywalker (the Ben) of the previous cycle, but he died before they could be together and became a Force Ghost. So she took his family's name and found herself enslaved on Tatooine, where her Force Ghost lover visited her and used manipulation of the Force to impregnate her by one means or another. Then she had Anakin, and because his "father" was dead and she didn't understand how it happened, that's why she told Qui-Gon there was none.  
> So now the same things gonna happen to Rey. She'll stay on Tatooine, take the Skywalker name, and later become pregnant with a child by Ben's Force Ghost. The son (the next Anakin) will have twins, and the girl will have a son (next Ben) who will die and leave behind a woman who will take their name, who will have a child without a father (Anakin again). 
> 
> Ok! Thank you for listening to my explanation. I may decide to expand upon this in the future, because it would make such a cool intergenerational story, but I am already in the middle of too many projects. Please, PLEASE let me know your thoughts in the comments and tell me if this actually makes sense! I really, really need to share this idea and discus it with you all! Thank you!


End file.
